


（生日禮物·續）降溫/Fever

by error0902



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902
Summary: Just A CAR「辛苦……」金建學一接到電話就是小孩那軟軟糯糯帶有鼻音的聲音
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 6





	（生日禮物·續）降溫/Fever

孫東柱發燒了，他本來想發信息讓孫東明來救救他，誰知道來的是金建學  
金建學開車來接他到醫院，在醫院打了兩針，  
然後金建學把孫東柱接回他的家中休息， 但孫東柱仍然高燒不退   
金建學看到小孩如此辛苦仍然高溫，於是把剛吃了藥的孫東柱推倒在床上， 孫東柱的金先生在他面前扯一扯領呔說   
還是做一些實際性的事情來降溫吧。

＆

他托起孫東柱的下巴，準備吻上去，就被一隻手按住嘴唇，孫東柱大口大口的呼吸，心胸起伏得比平時厲害  
“別親啊…哈會傳染給你的”  
“怕什麼？”  
金建學拿開那隻滾燙的手，在手背上吻了下，然後把手指穿過去，十指緊扣  
把額頭抵住孫東柱的額頭  
“換你來照顧我就好了”  
隨後他還玩味的湊到孫東柱的耳邊  
“貼。身。照。顧。”  
又來了，惡魔的耳語  
孫東柱感覺自己的腦子可能準備融化了，他現在全身已經無力的任人宰割了，反正燒不退還不如試試這個降溫的方法  
但他想到什麼就用剩餘的力氣和理智推開金建學，金建學有些不悅但礙於身下的人是孫東柱  
“怎麼了寶貝？”  
“戴……戴套可……可以嗎？”  
“？”  
小孩懇求的眼神讓金先生心軟了，隨後他就想到了大概是小孩不喜歡留在裏面的不適感，何況是生病的時候幫他清理就可能會讓他再感冒。  
金先生賭不起，他摸摸東柱的頭，在他的額頭上親了一下  
“等我回來”  
然後幫他蓋好被子，就走出去了

＆

金建學拿着回來了就看見床下都是孫東柱的衣服，而床上就只露出一個小腦袋，金建學覺得總有一天自己可能會被可愛死，  
他邊走邊解開鈕扣，黑色的襯衫被無情的掉在冰冷的地板，露出了他傲人的背肌，他揭開被子躺了進去，手穿過小孩的腰抱住他  
對孫東柱來說，金建學現在就是一個涼涼的物體令他想更加靠近，他聽到頭頂傳來聲音  
“不如……我抱住你睡吧”  
孫東柱聽到心不由得有種奇怪的失落感  
“不要～”  
“你不是說要幫我降溫嗎”  
他爬到金建學的身上，被子滑下來還隱約看到肩頭上的牙印，怕小孩著涼的金建學連忙拉回被子，把小孩拉到自己身上，隔着被子攬住他  
“怎麼金先生，你今天不行哦？”  
要命。  
孫東柱現在是全祼的趴在他胸膛上，呼吸的氣息和頭髮時不時掃到金建學的胸、頸  
“金先生，你的心跳好快啊～”  
孫東柱笑了笑，手也開始不安分周圍摸來摸去  
“唉孫東柱你真的別後悔”

＆

手指不斷在口腔攪動，一時兩指夾住舌頭，迫使自己的嘴張得更開，想惡作劇的咬一咬卻被人鎖住下巴，發出了自己都沒辦法控制的喘息，想停下來  
“不行，再舔舔”他說，還是帶着惡趣味的笑

惹到惡魔了

只能服從

只能繼續抬高頭取悅他以保自己可以享受隨後的……

不行

腦子熱得已經沒有什麼知覺了，只知道自己的後庭放入了一根手指，孫東柱隨著本能叫了出聲

“哈…啊…”  
“嗯哈…”

金建學再一根一根的放入，傳來了色情的嘖嘖水聲，身上的人舒服的抑起頭來，從他的角度什至看到微微垂下的胸和已經硬挺起來的肉粒

看起來要嘗一口才行

他摸摸小孩的後頸，讓他和自己對視，隨後拿着草莓味和西柚味的在小孩眼前晃一晃

“你要不要幫我戴啊？”

身上的人聽到之後忽然害羞，原來高溫的身體變得更加滾燙，他撒嬌的把頭埋在金建學的胸膛上

“不要，我……我不會”

“……好吧，這次先放過你”

隨後金建學就用牙咬開了包裝紙，孫東柱緊緊的盯住他的動作，不禁吞一吞口水，他依舊埋在金建學的胸膛，聽着褲鏈拉下互相踫撞的金屬聲，  
孫東柱被翻了一個身，被金建學壓在身下，雙腳被拉起放到胸前，一副蓄勢待發的樣子，他親一親東柱的臉頰

“我進去了”

聲音很低沉但很溫柔，金建學捏捏小孩那充滿手感的臀部，然後慢慢的把自己那根一點點都抹入

“啊…啊……哈……”

可能是身體發熱的關係，孫東柱感覺很舒服，一點不適感都沒有，很快的整根埋入  
而他的金先生當然要調戲一下小朋友，他先舔舔小孩的喉結，然後在上次留下痕跡的鎖骨用力的吮吸，什至埋在耳邊，用平時不常用的氣聲吹氣低語

“你裡面比平時會吸啊寶貝”  
“沒…因為我發……燒了”

東柱感覺受到後庭的漲痛感，下身每一寸的空間都被填滿

“哦，是嗎？”

隨後就是開始一連串的頂弄，雖然有着一層的薄薄的隔膜但金建學仍然感受到插入後的高溫，東柱的裡面令他着迷

磨人

不禁加快了抽插的速度

“啊…哈……啊太快了…啊…不……行”  
東柱的皮膚只要用力一點點就會留下了紅痕，例如現在，他用力的握住東柱的腰枝，不久後就浮現了出五指，就像是所有物的印記。  
金建學把性器抽出一半再狠狠的捅入，果然換來的是更令人興奮的呻吟

“啊啊哈嗯”  
“哈！……”

頂到那一點就收縮令金建學差點就交代了

“夾死我了……”  
孫東柱連忙伸出手掩住金建學的唇，淚眼汪汪的瞪着他，金建學挑挑眉張開口咬一咬孫東柱那幼長的手指，手則托起他的腰令兩人交合的位置更加親密貼近，埋到更深

“啊……啊太深了……不…行”  
“你……你怎麼可以……欺負…病人……啊”  
“我明明是在治病～，”  
“現在只不過是幫你打。針。”  
“///////////”

那枝「針」快把孫東柱迫瘋了，一直磨着自己最敏感的一點，觸電的感覺接踵而來傳到全身不斷循環  
，為了不讓自己掉下去，他只能緊緊的抱住金建學，殊不知這個動作也順便把自己胸上那兩顆送到惡魔的面前   
金建學含住了一邊，用牙齒輕輕的磨着，另一邊則揉揉那雪白的肌膚

“嗯……”  
金建學一直觀察着孫東柱，把他的表情一覽無遺，包括眼神被他操得失去焦點眼淚把臉弄得濕噠噠的、粉嫩的性器半勃的挺着、臉色潮紅、汗珠從額頭順着臉的輪廓流到喉結  
他埋頭再次啃咬小孩的頸椎，小孩每次發出嗚嗚的叫聲都令他的下身更加興奮  
“哈……怎麼……又…變大啊…”  
“他喜歡你啊”  
“嗯…呀不行....我...我要射了”  
“一起”

他握住小孩的性器有技巧的套弄同時亦加快了速度，室內一時只剩下啪啪的水聲和放聲的嬌喘

兩人一起釋放之後，金建學就聽到耳邊傳來了一陣平穩的呼吸聲，一看就是已經緊閉雙眼的東柱

“東柱？”  
“暈過去了？”

金建學嘆了一口氣，盯了小孩的睡相一會兒之後，摩挲一下那紅潤的嘴唇，扶住下巴就吻了上去  
金建學拿起在一旁的濕毛巾和乾毛巾，仔細的幫孫東柱擦乾淨  
他用手幫東柱探一探熱，笑了笑

“好好休息吧我的小朋友”  
最後金建學睡了，孫東柱的燒也退了

end.


End file.
